


【翻译|L月B月】【Asylum下篇】 Silence  作者:bahari

by sesi1212



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesi1212/pseuds/sesi1212
Summary: 原贴地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5454238/1/SilenceAsylum的下篇，故事开始于月被L救出精神病院的三年后，救出月之后，L就烧毁了笔记，所以月没有关于基拉的记忆，但月知道自己就是基拉，也知道基拉做过什么。此外关于审判也好，在精神病院的五年也好，这些记忆都还在，并折磨着月，这篇月如同已破碎的茶杯，非常让人心疼，L男友力满分，全文13万字，已完结，结尾开放式HE。





	1. 月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寂静：
> 
> 没有话语，没有声音；安静。
> 
> 无人谈起、无人评论，无人关注 。
> 
> 正在被遗忘；被忘却。
> 
> 被隐藏；作为秘密。
> 
>  

Part 01  月

在经历了三年多的尝试和失败后，月知道他不能期待他还能保持不变 ，从精神病院带他给的影响中复原。他知道他现在一点也不像过去的自已——他了解自己叫夜神月，也仅于此。因为夜神月已经死在了克罗利的某个囚牢里，或者，他想，可能他早就那之前就已死去，在他捡起了一本黑色单薄的小册子，决心去改变这个世界时——不是因为他过去有多么高尚，勇敢或者关心他人，都不是，仅仅只是因为他过去一直感觉很无聊。

现在，他已死亡。

月也明白他不可能恢复成到过去那样，无论是年轻时候——18岁极端理想主义的基拉，还是三年前那个披着人皮的动物。

他知道这些，但他仍……仍在尝试。甚至此时，他不确定，他努力是为了什么。他只知道在被痛苦笼罩前自己也曾有过快乐的时光，虽然痛苦仍在继续模糊他对过去的记忆。如果他不能再得到一次机会的话，他会毁灭。

“我能问一个问题吗？”

“为什么不？”

“为什么在笑？“

“因为所有的事都该死地有趣。”

夜神月轻声叹息，不耐烦地用手按压太阳穴缓解开始隐隐钝痛的头。

L眼睛黑沉沉地望着他，L在好奇，但他没有再开口。月感激这个——数月前L总算停止了像对待婴儿那样对待自己，在月对他怒吼后，该死的，他可以照顾好自己，要是L不喜欢这样，就让他妈的见鬼去吧。

月知道他不能很清晰得表达，那时他就知道了。没关系。他能让人们理解他的想法，他的想法是，当然，尽管是这样，想想在克罗利机构那五年，对他来讲当然不会真的有趣，但他能应付。

事实上，他确实看起来正在应付这个，当然是指在不离开大量用药的情况下——在这样的想法中，月的表情再次扭曲了下。他不愿意他的余生都离不开这些药片。他们试着过减少他的剂量，但是一旦减少到一定的量，月那些回忆片段就会充斥他的大脑，那次试验的不良影响已经持续数周了。

托莱达诺先生，差不多算是月的精神病医生（精神病医生是因为他是那个会开好处方药片，差不多是因为月从来不和他交流），医生告诉L，试着让月远离药片想起那个案子是一件很危险的事。

那个案子，他们大部分时候都这么叫，一部分原因是这对我比较友好，一部分原因是比说“嘿，记得你因谋杀数千人而被判刑嘛”要快。那是我确实犯下的，我因此被送去了那个疯狂的精神病院，在那里我被折磨至精神错乱，然后你救我出来，以及我现在该死地还在发疯？

那样想着的月抽动脸部扭曲成一个安静的微笑。他或多或少控制住了他的笑声——那让他喘不过气，几乎就像在抽噎，这让L非常担忧。但他那些私下的笑容——那些他知道L不会认为有趣的笑话——现在依然，他知道那只会让L感觉毛骨悚然。

这可真是有趣了，就其本身而言，L以前才是总令人感觉诡异的那个。

月放弃假装在工作，凝视着窗外，他的脑子的各种想法正在以一种奇怪，扭曲，又非常可笑地像在舞蹈式地盘成旋涡，它们大部分情况下能逐渐被理顺，一般他能正常对话，只要他没想起某个事件或者某个极度糟糕的一天，但……

 他只是学着去压抑他的想法和情感，但这不意味着他们不存在。

再一次，他回想起他第一次在医院醒来那短暂神志正常的片刻，那时他很迷惑，恐惧自己正在通往地狱的途中，是的，但这也要比否认事实要好，他还有一点机会，他可以完全放弃，只要停止吃药再听之任之即可，或者尝试去报复。

也许两者都行。

还有些时候他真得对他所做的一切感到抱歉，这比那些阴暗的娱乐、愤怒、冷漠、攻击和其他他能想到的相关词汇都要更糟糕，他能感觉到得只有罪恶感，重压在他胸口，令他难以呼吸。这感觉深压在心底，再贯穿四肢，一种几乎病态又可怕的感觉让他不能动弹，捕获着他，直到他觉得他再也不能逃脱，反正他也不值得。

还有那最坏的部分——好像这还不是这些足够可怕中的任意一个——就是L会做出何种反应。

月能看见，他能识别，他不蠢。在那些日子里，每当L试着让他离开床，他就会更紧的蜷缩起自己，睁大眼睛，用颤动的手捂住嘴，L就会迟疑，他会停顿，试着判断要做什么。因为他知道月正感到着内疚、羞耻。他对他过去的行为感到纯粹的，无保留的极度痛苦。而L，作为个人，他想去帮助他的朋友；L，作为L，他认为这是月应得的。

在那些日子里，月通常更同意身为L代号的那个L。

一天中大部分时间，尽管，可能有80%的时间，月感觉不错。

他想，这是多么奇怪，感觉不错，当他说到这个，不错通常意味着自己不打算进入洗手间，去立刻切开他的手臂。当L说到这个，问他是否感觉不错，L真正要问的是，这些天他有没有出现幻觉、或充满负罪感，或者想发脾气？以及当L说他做得好，那意思是他并没有比他表现孤僻、多疑或惹人讨厌要更好或更坏。 

月想迄今为止他对L都是非常怨恨的。在糟糕的某天，大部分时间，他不去考虑一个现实，他似乎已不能离开L身边独自生存了。当然，他还是可以独自留在房间或出去散步，但那是因为他总是知道L在哪，L就在旁边的房间里，或就在房子里。

月猜想现在问题在于，尽管L完全背弃了会给月死刑的承诺，可他还是信任L。月上过几节心理课，他知道他对L的依赖，归咎于他过去倾心于L，以及L出人意料的出现，并带他远离了克罗利和他那样极端愚蠢的行为。

回想起克罗利，月就会轻微皱起眉头。曾有一次，他向L问起克罗利，月想知道那天在克罗利身上发生了什么。

“渡开枪射中了他，”L当时那么说，月相信这个回答，L没有再继续回答。

渡开枪射中了他。

不应该用杀了他代替射中他吗？或者可以换句话说，渡开枪射中并杀了他。

除非他还没有死，这太他妈的操蛋了。因为月现在还愿意保持自己运转和活着，都是假设在他不可能再一次遭受那样折磨的基础上。

想到克罗利很可能还活着，月的呼吸急促起来，但他很快强迫自己去放松，克罗利已经死了，要是他没有，L会专注去抓住他，而且不管怎么样，克罗利不可能找到他们。

月做了一次深呼吸，不去想那样的可能。

今天真是糟糕的一天，让他开始想到这些事，L在哪这个问题，开始要困扰他了，在这种日子，无论L说什么或做什么，都会让他感觉心烦。月试着去阻止自己这种心态 ，这一切很快会过去的。他曾是那么一个独立的人……他难道不能在某些时候感觉被欺骗？因为他的糟糕的生活方式——他几乎所有的幸福——都系在那个囚禁他的人身上。那个人总是能带给他极大的痛楚，不经意的或者故意的？

这些让他的头开始疼，这真得十分令人恼火，因为这让他每一次心跳都伴随着悸痛，一点点规律地让他感到更难受，这让他很难把注意力集中在工作上。

他的工作也不是真正的工作，嗯，这只是为他准备的，但和L现在正在专注的案子不同。

他正在学习如何与人相处。

这也正是月的计划之一，他不能再回归到社会中去了，有这么些理由——他可能会突然陷入幻想或者发病，这会引起不必要的暴力，或者不管多么不可能，他还可能被目睹过他审判的人看见。

但当有像马特或者梅洛这样的人拜访，尽管他们也不是多么正常的人，月发现自己对他们和L的交流很感兴趣，尤其是对照自己和L的。

他知道自己使人不安，他的眼睛，时常隐藏在阴影之下，狭长，充满猜疑，偶尔也会表现地令人不安的木然，不与人直视。

但这比以前好多了，五年是个很长的时间，五年里他没有和折磨他以外的人交流过。五年的折磨真得让他改变很多，现在，他古怪得令人不安，或者令人恐惧，无论哪样。

大部分时间，他不去想这些，他和从哪方面来说都是个怪人的L呆在一起，他们能相当好地和睦相处。月甚至一般也能和渡舒适的相处，在他的人生里渡里就是一个忠诚和影子般的存在。

但是和其他的人——L的联络员和同事们等等——与他们相处让月感到不安和尴尬。包括用电子设备或手机通话，面对面得只会更糟糕。

 问题就在于月已经不习惯社交礼仪， 一些人们认为理所当然的事——表情、言语或者手势的一些细微差别——都让月感到困惑。无法避免月现在打交道的一般都是跟英美相关的文化习俗，这些跟日本的有完全不同，这也不是说月就跟能很好处理日本相关的礼仪了。

一旦月把他的问题缩小到这一点，找到解决办法看起来要简单得多。要是他还不习惯去进行正常地表达和日常交流，他只要去学习和练习。

 那之后，他要来一些录相带，任何他可以拿到的。好莱坞电影，交通安全的监控录相，电视节目或者其他别的什么。

 起初，端详电影里的人们即乏味又困难。月很快就感觉到无聊，每件事都发生得太快，最初他对不费力地学会这些举止感到绝望，那些对曾经的他来说非常容易去模仿的。

在L的建议下，他开始记录下他不能理解，不能抓住的地方，然后返回重播，放慢播放速度，暂停去分析，直到他掌握其中的姿态、礼节或说话方式。

慢慢地，月开始将所学到的融入到自己的行为中去。开始他感到难堪和笨拙，但当他练习时，他的身体和头脑似乎还记得他过去的表现——他过去如何去说话、操纵、扭动、微笑和撒谎。

L即高兴又警惕这样的发展，通常，月不会对L使用他新学到的技能，甚至就算他这么做，这些行为也表现得足够不成熟和虚假，不足以让月能瞒天过海。可是他只要想到月再次在学习欺骗，这就让L感觉到有点不信任。

他们只一起去过公众场合两次，两次都只是喝一杯咖啡，他们只会走进一家咖啡店，在他们能拿到咖啡回到车子前排队等候。在排队等候过程中，月不和任何人说话，甚至也不和L，但他会细心观察，他的眼睛从一个人瞥到下一个，在他向前移动前他会专注观察他们一到二秒。

月自己对于能去公共场合是感到十分愉悦的，他知道这不算真的成功了，人们盯着他无神的双眼，他不自在的姿势，他颤抖的手势，和他伤痕累累的双手。说穿了，关于他的一切都不对。

不过重点是，他现知道做什么是错误的，在此之前，他对此一窍不通。

然而现在，当月再一次回顾一段视频，他可能已经看过三十多次了，他很容易就能识别出人们的态度和神情，以及这些意味着什么。甚至不用听见他们具体在说什么，他就能断定人们在想和在说些什么。

 这是他以前就会的技能，该死的，他过去都没有想过这是一种技能，对过去的他来讲，就像是与生俱来的，不用去熟练的，在发生这些之前……所有这个之前，月从不需要停下来思考一个手势或语气代表什么，但这些只存在他过去的时光中。

 月再次望向窗外，他的手仍然在按着他的头。头持续地越发疼痛，他知道他无法再忍受更长时间的疼痛了，他得快速吃下一千毫克的布洛芬（镇痛药），才能抑制他们进一步令他痛苦。他决定在发展成真正的偏头痛之前解决掉这个。

月站起来，他注意到在他走出房间准备去厨房时，L的眼神一直跟着他。他抓起一瓶Advil（一种药品布洛芬品牌），再拿了一杯水，盯着瓶子看了片刻，这对他来讲已经不像过去那样困难，但是他的运动能力已下降，打开药品的防儿童触摸型盖子要一个过程，用他颤抖的双手，他努力使用力气，控制肌肉的协调去打开盖子，在他在手掌上倒出四粒药片，他隐约感到满足。

月眉头皱起，夜神月到底堕落到了什么地步——他竟然对自己能打开一瓶药而感到高兴，第一次尝试也是！

他驱赶这些想法，然而这些想法拒绝保持沉默。月吞下药片，嘴里感到很苦。

“头疼了？”当他回到房间时L问到，月随意点了点头。

“是的”他说，他想到一个没有眼神接触或者表示的傲慢无礼不友好的点头是不社交的也不正常的。“我吃了些Advil。”

L快速地点了点头，转过身面对着他的电脑。月对着L的后背宽容一笑，L没有社交技巧，这一点也不会让他生气。月怀疑L也要去学习下 ，月已经花了数月时间学习和练习如何社交，月知道怎么样是对的，可延迟反应使他总是慢一拍去正确表达。

月知道他需要一种沉浸式教学，就像去学习一门语言，最快的途径是去那个国家和强迫自己去交流。月明白假如他继续在这里练习，没有表扬或奖励也没有惩罚或批评，他永远不可能学会。

他不知道为什么掌握社交对他如此重要，真的，这不应该，他并没有必要的理由得马上掌握好社交，过去那样的生活已不可能重现。

但……他会因此而感到十分地不完整。虽然他喜欢L的陪伴，大部分时间这就足够了，但有时月会对他完全不能有过去那样的人缘感觉到沮丧，就算L将来允许月去建立 ，他也无能为力了。

善于社交——愚弄那些以为他非常才华横溢和友好的人——过去这样常让他充满阴暗的成就感。讲一个完美的谎言——这些年他不可能也不被允许做得事——过去就是他日常的一部分。他过去常从自己能操纵他人的能力和优越感中获得幼稚的享受。

 然而，呆在克罗利机构的时候让月过得很十分没有地位。他不再持有他能拯救世界，拯救他人，拯救自己的错觉，他不再认为他比他周围的所有人都更好更优秀——尽管这不能全归咎到克罗利头上。

而当月想起那个——关于他——月身体就会变得僵硬。B是……他有时很像有时又完全不像L，与L精神错乱的继承者的那些多余又不令人满意的对话，能改善月自己的精神错乱。

从他的方式来看，B是才华横溢的。B告诉过月一些关于他的罪行，过去他和L相处的时候，他进一步了读到与他相关的资料。既使他说话和行走的样子与他的智慧不符——一种扭曲变态的智慧——月无法对此置之不理。 

尽管月大多数时候避免自己去想B，但月现在很容易就回忆起他。

“那些你认为该死好笑的是什么？”

“所有，只是没人能看到。”

“没人能看见什么？”

B是真正的疯子——不是月曾经疯狂的那种，可以用药物治疗的那种。月曾享受杀人，他总是否认，否认，再否认，

而少数他无数否认的情况下，他会找借口。但是B，他享受杀人，之后更是乐在共中。 

 “为什么你要杀他们？”

 “为什么你要杀他们？”

“我找了些借口，你的是什么？”

“我没有，也不需要”

“没有借口，那么，原困呢。”

“我没有，也不需要 ，我杀了他们，因为我可以，因为我享受这个。”

那时候，月一直有些目光暗沉，从作为基拉的时代和他的审判中感到失望。他指责B，并拒绝思考他的话，现在，这些似乎才是唯一说得通的理由。

“没人能明白所有情形下的幽默内在，只有用正确的诠释，所有事才能有趣。”

“甚至死亡？甚至疼痛？”

“特别是死亡和疼痛。”

B的兴趣就是杀戮，就像其他人喜欢做饭和游泳，他杀人只因为他喜欢这个，他不能理解为什么每个人都对此有疑惑。

“他们无论如何都会死亡。”

“什么？”

“那些我杀得人们，我所谓的受害者们，无论如何他们都会死亡。”

“但当时你并不知道 ；他们能——”

“不，我知道 。”

“你知道什么？”

“我知道他们何时会死，你比所有人都应该理解寿命期限这个概念，基拉，因为你已经没有了这个。”

月不知道B是怎么得到死神之眼的——他也从没有问。B是对的，他了解寿命期限是什么，最终，对月来说，B开始容易理解了，假如无论如何他们都会死亡，为什么不能让B在其中找点乐趣呢？只要他并没有缩短他们的寿命，只要他们死在了他们命定的时候。

当然，这种理由是难以言表的扭曲，月自己是永远不会效仿的，但像B这样的人，似乎会一直处于彻底的精神错乱中，处于他自己的才智中…嗯，月很愿意为他破例。

“我们该去吃饭了。”L的声音把月从回忆中惊吓过来，月转过身面对L。

月还没有告诉L他知道关于B的大部分事，大约三个月前，那次他提到过B，但L表现得那样可恶不友善，他不想再提及这个话题，而月也真得不想提及这个，他一想到B曾说的话——我喜欢那感觉。血，手上的，嘴里的——他完全地赞同。月对此轻微地颤抖，大概地回忆起那次他撕裂自己的身体，极度渴望地去感觉，去尝试……

他也真不想再提及更多其他关于B的事，要是L还没有发觉这个……那，无知是福，大概。

当月考虑到这个，他不由得屈伸他的手指。月快速瞥向L，L还在等着他跟过去，他佯装未见，先去清理那些像厚蜘蛛网一样覆盖在他意识上的记忆，把他们推到一边，再站起来跟着L去了厨房。

“月君还好吗？”L问到，听起来比起关心更像是在好奇。

月温和一笑——他刚掌握的一个新表达技巧——然后说，“我很好。”

 

TBC


	2. L

Part 02 – L  
月只剩下一件武器，其他所有的都被L拿走和摧毁了。他失去了进行尖刻讽刺和机智应答的能力，他失去了美丽的外表，他惹人喜爱的微笑，一切他完美的伪装。他努力尝试着拿回这些，去观看那些视频，在独处的时候练习。月知道在L面前练习会更有效果，但是他无放下自尊心，让自己处于那样难堪的地步。  
以及基拉……死了，月不能想起基拉的记忆，他不能知道基拉到底改变了自己到何种程度，但要是让过去八年时间的大部分记忆也丢失，模糊，不完整——这足以让他想发出尖叫，有时他就这么做了。  
但这些都不是最糟的，最令他不能忍受的是，他失去了他最可怕的武器——他的大脑。虽然他仍然还是非常聪明，他的大脑仍能非常快速地运转，但是他经常无法控制大脑有序地运转。他失去的脑细胞还不足以让他离开天才的范畴，但是他所有的脑细胞看起来更热衷于互相折弯扭曲，甚至让他自己都不能再辨认出他们。  
他唯一还剩下的武器，唯有沉默。他花费数年时间磨砺这个，从在他还和L被链子绑在一起时的那个囚室，当然尤其是在克罗利的精神病院里。  
现在他能很好地运用这个。  
此时此刻，他能拿来对抗L得只有这个武器，L，他的救世主，他的敌人。月的沉默——不说话，无表情，冷漠——在交谈中这即是他的回应也是隐瞒观点的方法。  
当L问他那些他不知道答案的问题时，他沉默。当他害怕会给出错误答案的时候，他沉默。曾经，很多年以前，他的沉默是承认自己的罪行，看起来挺棒，他现在的沉默和过去的巧舌如簧一样有用。  
”我很好奇月君掌握了那些社会技巧打算去做什么。“ 某天晚上他们一起吃饭的时候L问到，他没有从他的甜品前面抬起头，所以他错过了月给他的答案。  
月伸直身体并靠向座椅，双腿交叉，用一种轻松而不是之前那样紧握的姿态拿着筷子。通过冰箱上反射的投影进行小调整，不错，还可以更放松一些，更自然一些，看上去更坦诚一些。头保持抬起，望向L。完成这些只花了二到三秒钟，是能在谈话中被接受的停顿时长，然后，他继续沉默。  
过了一儿，疑惑为什么这么久还没有回答的L，抬起头看着他。当他这么做时，L看到了他崭新的身体姿态和面部表情，不再是月经常表现得那样阴暗式专注，他没有邹着眉头和耷拉着嘴角。他的神眼仍然由于太过于专注而显得不够正常，但这全然放松的表情——那柔和的笑容，微斜的头，与人接触的眼神——这太像过去他所认识的月。  
仪态也同样，双腿交叉，过去当月感到真正放松的时候总是那样做。他的背部挺直，略微倚靠在椅子上。非常的正常，非常的放松。如果不是他的手仍在颤抖和轻微抽搐，L很可能会相信这还在八年前，在一切都没有被瓦解之前。  
“有意思。”L对此评价到。  
“谢谢。”月说，表演还在继续。  
月的声音听起来十分得意，这让L考虑是否要提及一些可怕的事去伤害月让他停止，但他知道这会不可宽恕地背叛月对他的信任，比起开始一场争吵，L决定继续对着他的食物，他不认为月还会多说什么，但他再次惊讶了。  
“你不喜欢。”月直接地指出。  
“我不喜欢什么？”L问，月正提及让他不喜欢的事情可是非常的多呢，随便举点例子，比如现在的情形，他们的生活安排，食物，还有月现在的态度。  
“你不喜欢我这样表现” 月解释。  
“我从未喜欢过。”L承认，再次抬头望着他。  
“你难道更喜欢看到我失意，沮丧，完全缺乏沟通和社交技能？”月问道。  
L迟疑片刻。“不是，”最后他说，“不是，我只是宁愿看到月君诚实地表达他的感觉和想法。”  
“一半时间，我不认为我能做到这个。”月解释到，拿起杯子喝水，以避免眼神接触。有时，他真得很想喝酒，这个，当然不行，酒会和他正吃的药产生可怕的后果，所以喝酒是完全不可能的事。  
“嗯，“ L轻叹，把眼神转向桌面，勉为其难地小口吃着面前的炒菜，不知怎么的，这次的交流已经变得十分令人不满了，而L希望它能马上结束。  
“哈，你的声音听起来很不乐意，什么让你这么不高兴？”  
“月君正在努力装得正常，既使他知道我马上能看穿，“L说，只就让他恼火事的一部分进行解释。  
“也许你可以，L，“月安抚着说，”是的，你总是能看穿我。但我这样的表现不会轻易被普通人识破。“  
L再次打量月，“可能“ 他说。“但你的眼睛，月君，你的眼睛暴露了你，一直如此，而现在更加得明显。“  
“我的眼睛怎么了？“月问。这不是个富于挑战的问题。月理解到这很可能可以让他学到新知识，可以令他的表演更有说服力的新方法。  
“不仅仅是你，“L说，”眼睛通常都被认为是通往心灵的窗户。“  
“我的眼神和以前相比不同吗？“  
“是的，你看起即疲倦又害怕，但最大原因是太专注了，其他人可能能看不出前两项，但他们很容易看出你的眼神是那么有目的性。“  
“它们太尖锐了。“ 月理解地说到，“ 我需要看起来温和一些。“  
L点头，“是的“ 他说。“但为什么月君如此坚定要去做到这个？“  
月考虑了下，短暂地闭下眼睛，他的脑子又开始乱了。”因为这……这对我来讲很重要，L。“ 月不能——大概不能——描绘出对他来讲再次能够说谎是有多么地重要。他感觉得到，他的内心一直打开着，一直被暴露着，他缺乏自信，他内心几乎赤裸裸，他发现他又要无法稳定和呼吸。所以他认为一旦他能再次说谎，一旦他能欺骗自已 ，事情可以变得简单得多。  
“我明白这个。”L说，"但是为什么？“  
月已经受够这种刺探性地谈话，他再次闭上眼睛，再一次拿起他军械库里唯一剩下的武器。  
深夜，凌晨三点，非常安静，昏暗的房间里只有月平静的呼吸声，事实上也是整个房子里的，因为这是这里唯一的声音。  
L叹了口气，伸展自己的发麻酸痛的肌肉和关节，因为他已经坐在同一个位置数小时了。L无声息地离开他和月共同的床，轻声走出房间，再小心关上门。  
大部分情况下，L晚上都会和月呆在一起，这比起通过监控设备观察月要更简单和不那么冷漠。L工作轻柔敲打键盘的声音并不影响月入睡，而每当月不在L身边，L也总感到担忧，所以这样的安排，对他们两个人来说都很合适。  
有时，虽然……有时。这看起来太过了。通常，L能排解所有让他不舒服、气馁的情绪——因为他知道月所承受得远比自已要糟糕得多，在一定程度上来讲，这都是他的过错。凌晨数小时，他都在观察着月的睡颜，在药物的作用下月很容易就能睡着，L离月如此之近，他观察着月脸上每一个细微的表情，L几乎要感到厌倦了。  
不是对月，他从没有对月和那些他造成的难题感到过厌倦。只是对现在这所有的状况——对所有他以所谓正义为名做得事感到罪恶感这种事本身感到厌倦。  
所以今晚，L不得不离开令他感到窒息他们的卧室，那儿让他陷入内疚、背叛与后悔的情绪中，他也不能离得太远，以防月突然醒来找不到他，他得呆在附近。  
来到浴室，L脱去衣服准备淋浴，把水调热，似乎看起来过于热了，但L已陷入自己的思绪中，并没有注意到。  
他本应该把月处以死刑。  
L惊讶自己竟然如此想。  
是的，死刑，这就是月想要的，也是法律的要求，但L不想，所以，他自私地，莫名其妙自私地，他干扰了结果。  
L的脸部扭曲起来，想到这些，L紧紧闭上眼睛。愚蠢，如此愚蠢，他太愚蠢了。他不想月死亡，现在的他更尤其不想，当然几年前的他也不想月死，他想……  
上帝，他甚至不知道当时他在想些什么。  
是的，他只是，只是去做了，这使他感到难堪。  
他想起月曾是多么的耀眼，月是L过去唯一感兴趣想付出友情的人。他还想过，要是月没有了他谋杀的武器，月的能力是好的还是同样邪恶的。  
他想到月当初是怎么残忍地计划着杀死他，他是如何毫不眨眼就谋杀了成千上万人，没有任何征兆的就让人们死亡。他还想到月几乎就要打败他了，他离杀掉自己如此地接近，只要他没有决定去放弃，他可能早已经杀了自己。  
无论L怎么看待曾经——不论是作为月还是作为基拉，月都是他的朋友——这认知强迫着L的意志让他想让月活着。他不想失去月这个朋友，既使他再不能看见他。因为只要知道月还活着就能让L感到不那么……孤独。与接手基拉案前的自己相比不那么像一台机器。月作为基拉需要接受惩罚，死亡太过仁慈，月需要感到惭愧，他需要认识到他的理想是个十足的错误。  
很好，现在他真正的跌下云端。  
L对此感觉抱歉，该死的，他不认为他曾感受过能比这还更糟的事，这不该全是他的过错，然后可悲的是，这全部都是他的错，是他让月没得到死亡，以他作为L的地位干扰，让月的生命被留下，并被送到一个比L所曾想象的都还要可怕的地狱。  
他不知道还能再怎么去表达他的后悔，他已经道过歉了。尽管他非常乐意再来一次，去向月诉说他内心深处所有的煎熬，可月会把这看成是他的弱点，月也许不会去利用，但他会看轻L——L认为这是他们两个人都不能承受的。  
而剩下的那个让人难熬的问题是，月为什么放弃，因为他……他吗？他从没有真正说过什么关于爱的词，但他说过他之所以放弃成为基拉，是因为神不会像他那样堕落，他想要他不能拥有的东西。  
月爱他……或者爱过他这并不是一件讨厌的事。令人讨厌的是，月爱上了他并想当然地认为L不可能回应他的感情。令人讨厌的是，月如此快速就绝望于他值得L的关注——他认为死亡要比带着对L的爱和对自己失望的活着要更好。  
所有这些都非常令人讨厌，因为L他能回应这份感情，因为月值得他所有的关注，因为L仍然非常想拥有他各种意义上的陪伴，因为月不再给予他这些，而L只想拿回这些他曾经给过他的。  
一切都糟透了。  
在他精神病发作时或是在他入睡的时拥抱他，糟透了。在他被病痛折磨心烦意乱时亲吻他的脸颊，糟透了。月有那么多L愈发想与之讨论的关于月自身的问题，糟透了。  
月曾经是基拉也同样地糟透了。L很高兴他已经摧毁了死亡笔记，那本笔记已经毁掉了太多的生命。邪恶的是那本笔记，不是月，月曾经只是一个工具。   
一个心甘情愿的工具，L没有忘记，没有谁强迫过月去使用那本笔记——L亲身感受过笔记力量的诱惑力。过去那五年时间里他一直克制自已成为死亡笔记持有者， 他时常能感受到那份诱惑力，就像他脑海里有根刺，提醒他所有遇到的难题都能迎刃而解——对那些他不能抓住的狡猾罪犯，那些谋杀犯，那些强奸犯，那些弥漫在人类思想中邪恶——解决方法就在他触手可及的地方。  
但L从没有使用过它，一次也没有。不是因为他不想，在人质事件或者大型犯罪活动中使用会很方便，甚至也能被接受。只是因为他知道一时他使用了它，他将不可能再停止。这是他从月身上学习到的，L不知道月用了多大的意志力去放弃对笔记的所有，一个温柔的声音出现在L的脑子里，这声音在逐渐变得强硬起来，在他脑海中低语，也许有一天死亡笔记成为唯一的选择，成为唯一可以去拯救生命的方法。因此他曾一直保留着它，直到哪一天他为了月不得不去摧毁它。  
再一次，为了月，所有事都是为了他。  
在他们把月从那个机构救出的第二天，在那天L焚烧掉死亡笔记之时，他就意识到了，他所做得一切都是为了月，正如月为了L放弃了他的理想，正如月对L的爱——L也为月做了相同的事。  
因为他爱他。  
L的表情越发扭曲，这令他压抑发生痛苦的低鸣。  
他爱他，这个事实刺痛了他。  
但L又能说些什么呢？月现在非常不稳定，根本不能与他谈及更深层次的感情。L真得不知道他该做何反应，坦白说……他不喜欢被拒绝。  
他甚至都不知道月还能不能再去爱，他不知道太多关于月的事了。  
常常如此，甚至可以说是频繁，月就像活在自己的世界里——生活在另一个现实中，虽然在L身旁，可除了相同的布景，L无法进入他的生活。他总是陷入他自己的沉思中。L不知道他是否在计划着什么，或者只是在随便应付。有时他的情绪，他的行为完全没有理性，让L不知道该做何反应。他会说一件事，然后做完全不同的另一件事，有时他承认自己感到疲倦，却一整晚都不睡。 无法默契，无法融合，无法匹配. L甚至不知道月的情绪是故意为之还是真实的。  
而最最糟糕的是，L不知道月对他是何感想。  
月每天表现的都不一样，月有时感激他的存在，有时厌恶他，有时很愤恨，有时又略微开心，有时又几乎称得上是温柔地对待L。L可以直接去问他，是的他当然可以，因为月几乎不再对他撒谎，而当他尝试撒谎时L也能看出来，但不能因为某一刻月的情绪是真实的就意味着月会一直如此，L不能比月自已更信任月的情绪。   
L想与月离更亲近一些，他希望他们是……该死的，他愿意一直保持友情的关系，但他真正想要的是一个同伴，一个搭档，一个……爱人。

像往常一样，一旦L想到这个——爱人，他就感觉嘴发干，他很少承认这种欲望，承认了也不会说出来。此外，他也不知道月会有什么反应。L知道他现在表现得就像一个懦夫，见鬼的，在他的人生中他从来没有处理这样规模的感情问题，而现在他还不得不在月的精神错乱中平衡这些，L甚至都不能向渡寻求些建议，因为，他很怀疑渡不会赞同，占有世界前三排名的最伟大的侦探，他视为亲儿子一样的存在，和一个每天必须吃三种不同药，法律认可的谋杀了数万人的精神病人在一起。  
太糟糕了，所有的事都是—知道了自己想要什么，但不知道月想要什么，知道了自己的感受，但不能去解析月的——糟透了。  
L叹了口气，他注意到水已经接近冰冷了，他很可能已经这儿呆了一个小时，而他只洗了头，用肥皂随便清洁了身体。这些，还真算不上伟大的成就。   
他又叹了口气，关掉已经冷掉的水，离开淋浴，快速用毛巾擦干自己。当他离开潮湿的浴室，他看到有一个人影在接近门，更令L感觉吃惊的是，是渡站在那儿，不是月。  
L看向他，注意到渡的嘴抿成一条线，眉毛深邹在一起，“出了什么事吗，渡？”他问到，心猛得一紧，是月出了什么事吗，要是他出了事，L怎么能放他一个人独处超过一小时，如果月又在自残，或者……或者L甚至不敢去想像其他的可能。   
“发生了一系列的袭ji事件，我想你应该去看一看。”渡说到，L松了一口气，月没有出事。  
“仅仅只是一些袭击？” L好奇地问。“我通常只处理那些复杂或严重的犯罪活动。”  
“相信我，L，”渡说完，转身并带他走出走廊，“这十分的严重。”

月醒了过来，他不是被闹钟吵醒，不是被L手指抚摸发的触感吵醒，不是被太阳光晒到眼睑刺醒，事实上舒适的房间仍十分的昏暗，L不在这里。让他从梦中清醒过来的是他自己的尖叫。  
“月” B说到，他的手指正灵巧地旋转一颗小草。  
月看向他，他的眼神戒备又无光，从L把他扔进这个地狱差不多有二年时间了，与他刚入院的日子相比，他不再尝试去逃跑了。而唯一能让他保持神智清醒的源泉——虽然这看起来很怪——就是每周他被允许呆在外面的这一小时，说得更确切些是，他与B消磨在一起的这一小时。  
“干吗？”月问到，B看样子在等他的回复。   
“我在好奇，”B说到  
“你总是如此，” 月回答。  
B停下快到嘴边的问题，换了种策略，“今天克罗利对你做了什么？” 用这个问题代替，他的声音毫无同情，带着无所事事的好奇，和一种野兽般地愉悦。  
月耸耸肩，扯掉B手上的草叶，“和平常一样，”他说，他的声音在他自己听来很空洞——遥远，像从水下传来一样。  
“你失去了理智，“ B说，一想到这里，B快要不能克制得发出愉悦又疯狂的笑声。  
月怒瞪着他，整个下午第一次与B猩红的眼睛对视，“我没有，”月坚称，“他只能伤害我的肉体，他伤害不了我的精神。”  
B这下真正地笑起来，向后仰头哈哈大笑，这一串愉悦的大笑声缠绕着月，如同正在燃烧的纸的锋刃，让他不由得退缩。  
“你真能让自己相信这个？夜神月！ ” 他问到，尽管月没有回答，他仍继续，“你并不相信，你明白他早已经扭曲了你的精神，正如他如何扭曲你的身体一样，毕竟极端物理压力通常都会造成心理反应。”  
“与你所想的正好相反，还有我不是来这里和你讨论克罗利的，”月怒气冲冲地说到。B是对的——当然他是对的，他总是对的，就像L一样……但这是一个危险的念头，月拒绝让自己细想。  
“好的，那么，”B开心地说，“我会问另外一个问题。”  
“可以，”月有些沉闷地回应，放松地把背靠着稀松的草地上。他想这会真得很奇怪，在B身边他感到很舒适，甚至都闭上眼睛，这是他平常不会去做的。可能是他从没有感到过如此的疲惫——克罗利很久没有让他睡觉了，通过埋在他的脊椎里可恶的芯片，一旦他在房间里闭上眼睛，就会用强电流让他惊醒，他可能已经超过二天没有睡觉了。  
“我好奇L是怎么抓住你的，” B问到。  
月没有睁开眼睛，尽管他想B提起L时他是感觉有些畏缩。“我猜得到” 他随意地说，保持不动。  
“我有一个猜想，从你告诉过我的，和对你性格的推测。”B又开始说到。  
“真让我激动，”月回应到，他快不能再听清B在说什么  
“你自己放弃了，” B说，看到月睁开眼睛，转过头凝视他，他又开始咯咯笑起来。  
“我究竟为什么要那样做？” 月问，“L可承诺过让基拉去死。”  
“你想要死亡，” B耐心地解释。  
月又盯着他看了一会，假笑一声，重新把头放松地靠回到草地上 ，“我没有。”   
“你有，否则你不会放弃的。”  
“我为什么想要去死？”月问到，再次闭上眼睛，他真没想过自己会感激紧闭的眼皮为他提供的黑暗，现在，他就像第一次学会呼吸，感到一瓢冷水泼向自己。  
B开始沉默，时间长得让月发出一声低笑，月认为自己难住了B，这让他无法控制自己的嘴角上扬。  
然后，突然地，十分突然地，他感到B正在贴近他，他睁开眼睛于B对视，B的眼睛离他只有几公分。  
“草，B!" 他惊叫，“你该死地要做些什么？” 月完全不用提问，他已经能很好地明白B想做什么了。B已从他刚坐的地方离开，非常亲密地罩在月身体的上方，他的膝盖压在他的腰旁，他的手撑在他头旁边，并没有真正接触到他的身体，可带着热度的身体离他实在是太近了。  
“我认为，” B说，月的双唇能感到他呼吸的气息，“你会放弃，是因为你发现有些东西对你来说比成为基拉更加重要。”  
“好的，显而易见地，”月怒道，“假如你的设想是对的，我放弃了，那么自然的，那我肯定能从中得到些什么，而……。”  
“你放弃是因为L。”B说。  
月被噎住，最后他对B吼道，“离开，B。“  
“我不，“B继续自信说道，“你放弃就是因为L，L能活着，这比你成为基拉还要重要，你放弃是因为你关心他。“  
“离我远点，”月咆哮道，他的脑子处在了崩溃的边缘，他很累，很饿，身体开始疼痛，他真地感到非常恼怒，和一点恐惧。  
“这没什么大不了的，你知道。” B接着说，“L非常令人神魂颠倒，不是吗？很难不去关注他。”  
“我们不会再有这样的谈话了。”月通知他。他太累了，眼睛开始很难受，好想闭上，就让他不能逻辑化地感觉到时间——就好像现在发生的昨天就发生过了，或者可能明天也将要发生，该死的，他什么也看不见了。  
那就睁开眼睛，傻瓜，他的大脑如此建议着，月设法撬开自己的眼皮——他刚在用内心独白代替关注外面——终于睁开了。  
B正歪着头，他的表情十分冷漠、眼神没有光彩，直到他以一种异乎寻常与L相似的神色凝视着月为止，这让月颤抖并移开了视线，他甚至不想与B打斗，他只想一个人呆着，那可怕的无论它是什么都快点离开他。  
当他开始移动，小心地尝试把自己从B身体的笼罩中解脱出去，突然，B俯下身亲了他，温暖又不熟悉的唇只接触了几秒，B停止亲吻，去观察月的反应。“你想从L那时得到这个。” B用一种隐秘地语调对月说到。  
他还会做些什么？  
月逃跑了。  
他与B过去两年来的交流和争吵，已经影响了他，扭曲了他，塑造了他的疯狂，他为自己制造了一个危险的先例。他看过B做得残忍的事——对其他人，对B自己，最终轮到对月自己了。而他渐渐地，也不再认为B着迷于疼痛和鲜血味道是件奇怪的事。  
因为他也开始享受这个。  
从这里梦开始模糊，沿着边缘变得扭曲和灰暗，他看到自己在逃离B——尝试着逃离机构，再被带回自己的囚室。他被粗鲁地摔倒在金属试验台上，并被皮带牢牢束缚，他在挣扎，这让他被扇了数下耳光。  
然后是，没完没了地，无止境地等待。  
只要他的眼睛闭上几秒钟， 他的脊椎就会感觉一股强烈又疼痛的电流冲击。  
极度地  
难熬地  
困倦……  
就在他准备好放声尖叫，祈求，哭泣着请求解脱，睡眠。这已持续了一小时又一小时，一天又一天，他觉得他马上就要饿死或者精疲力竭而死，克罗利走进了囚室，一手着着注射器，另一只手拿着手术刀。  
然后他的大脑仁慈地模糊了这段记忆，所有他能回想起的就是疼痛疼痛疼痛，永无止境地疼痛，以及——  
当他醒来时，围绕着他耳边自己的尖叫声。  
通常，他能感觉到L的手臂环绕着他，或者至少他能听到L安慰自己的说话声，但是今晚……什么也没有。  
尽管现在才……月看了眼闹钟……才早上四点半，L应该在这儿，月知道，他当然知道，当他睡觉后L经常会离开，因为他有时能感觉到温暖的身体离开，或者他能听到微弱的脚步声和关上门的轻响。但至少在他快睡着或者像现在这样被噩梦惊醒时，他总是在这儿，L总是会回来的。  
月颤抖着，坐起来，披上毛毯，审视他现在的环境。他想他还在他们的房间里，但在恶梦后他不能十分确定，这是否可能会是一个骗局，是否是克罗利为他想出的可怕计策，或者是他的脑子为了逃避糟糕的现实而幻想出来的。  
他认为自己已足够清醒该起床了，如果没有找到L，他至少能为自己泡杯茶让自己舒服一些。另一方面，他无需技术含量的工作也能让令他平静，他总是希望他能靠自己独自做些事情，代替需要那个侦探一直在他旁边。尽管那会让像山杨树一样颤抖不止，可他就是不想。  
月起来，把毯子随意披在肩膀上，转声地走出房间，用手摸索着墙笨拙地移动到走廊，走路不再疼痛了，真是感谢上帝，但是如果他尝试更快地行走，灼热的疼痛就像火焰一样舔舐他的脚踝和小腿。他朝厨房走去，他对此感到很高兴，为这时他能独自地，为自己，泡上一杯茶。但当他听到从客厅传来的说话声时，他停下，房间的笔记本还在闪着淡蓝色的光。  
现在他的注意力转移了，月只能从客厅听到一些窃窃私语，为了听得更清楚些，他走近了些。  
“每个受害者的伤口都是相同的吗？”  
“是的。” 这是渡的声音，他肯定是在向L汇报一件案子。“一模一样。”  
好一会没有了声音，在月准备再走进一点时，他听到了L说话，月停了下来——憋住呼吸，停止移动甚至思考。  
“我能肯定没有其他原因了。“ 他听到L说。“这肯定是克罗利干的，他在挑衅我们。“  
“这也是我所想的。“渡说，”你会接这个案子吗？“  
“当然，“L说，”只是……小声点，渡，月现在仍然十分的不稳定 ，我不能想象他会对这类残忍伤害案子的反应，更不用说这些还是克罗利的杰作，假如让月知道……。“  
渡的声音听起来不太赞同。”你竟然没有告诉他克罗利还活着，甚至还在找他？“  
月没有等L的回答，就移动着脚向后倒退，尽可能使自己远离门口，他摇晃着他的头，希望这一切都不是真的。  
L说过一切都没事的，所有关于克罗利的，L向他保证过。  
可克罗利还活着。  
他正努力打开卧室的门，尽可能保持安静和克制不要发出声音，在他终于进入房间并轻关上门后，他爬上床，把毯子紧紧裹住肩膀，开始发抖。  
上帝啊！  
他大声叫道。“天啊，神啊……“他想大哭，想尖叫，这些事情都不应该发生在他身上，他第一反应是，想念L的怀抱，想念那个温暖的时刻，他的头和肩膀靠近L，L的头发会骚痒着他的眼皮，他想念这些，他想要那他已经习惯围绕在他身边那令他感到舒适、坚定又干净好闻的气息。  
但是……  
那只是他的第一反应，接下来他开始对想念L碰触这事感到恶心，就在此时，此时，L欺骗了他，L隐瞒了他。  
（月不想尖叫，他知道，令他睁大眼睛真正感觉如溺水般挣扎痛苦地，并不是关于克罗利，而是关于他自己，关于他的稳定性，确切地说，是L怎么想他迄今为止的努力）  
并且克罗利还活着。  
这样的想法沿着脊椎把强烈地恐惧传达进来，就像过去电流那样游走，月感觉他越发不能呼吸了，但他只是把毯子裹着更紧， 含糊地思考，会好的，真希望就这样窒息而死。  
月还在等待，尝试着不要去想，无论他怎么转变他的大脑，恐惧还在那里，逐渐地，他感到恐惧在被愤怒掩盖，愤怒充斥着他，把他带向黑暗的想法。  
L从来没有告诉过他，也不计划去告诉他，克罗利还有更多的受害者，他还在尝试着抓住他。L也不打算让他知道他还有复仇的可能，这明明能让月得到稍许解脱感。L只是让月呆在黑暗里，因为他是那么该死地脆弱，他们不想他心烦意乱，可现在呢？  
想到这些，月无声地咆哮着。  
L怎么敢那么隐瞒着他？他怎么敢假定月是就是那么的脆弱和不稳定以至于都不能接触一件与自身相关的案子？  
他喉咙里发出如同动物般狂怒的喘息，他咬紧牙关一次又一次，他怎么敢？   
再一次，月想到了死亡笔记，想到这个让月把自杀的想法推到一边，如果他有，如果只有他有，如果这样有可能的话。  
他能为克罗利·马赛厄斯医生想到一些可怕的，奇妙的，富有创造性的死亡。  
这很容易，也非常简单，只要几个简单的字母——就比普通的名字长一点，大概，15个简单的英文字母，他就会消失，就会死掉。  
克罗利——是个混蛋杂种——在月到达那个机构的第一天就告诉了月他的全名，告诉月他知道所有关于死亡笔记的规则，挑衅月去杀了他。  
月很愿意接受这个挑衅，至少现在这个可能性比当时要大一些。  
可另一方面来讲，死亡笔记太过于没人味，他想亲手杀了克图利，他想抓住克罗利，他想看看被逮捕并判处死刑时那个混蛋杂种的脸，他想要复仇，这是他应得的。  
可同时，复仇现在是一条相当令人恐惧的选择，因为假如他没有成功，他将不得不面对医生，独自地。好吧，L是对他，他十分地不稳定。谁知道他是不是真能很好地控制住自己。  
如果他滑到了，如果他犹豫了……克罗利熟悉他所有的弱点，很可能比L还要了解。假如他要去复仇，他就必须要彻底考虑清楚，不能有一点失败的可能。  
想到这里月又咬紧牙齿，他与以前的自己差得甚远，以前，他只要开始计划，他就知道他的计划是绝对可靠的，而现在，他再次猜测、退缩、耽搁，真可悲，他不得不找出一条能避开他弱点的方法。  
L不能被允许把他排除在这个调查之外，自从拿到死亡笔记起再一次，月感觉到一股强烈的目的性贯穿自己，把他从厌倦、惊恐和混乱中切割出来。  
他有了工作的方向，不再是空洞又抽象的康复，康复是不可能。  
但复仇是有形的，可行的，合理的，诱人的，能实现的，以及美妙的。  
复仇，是的，这就是夜神月想去做的。

TBC


	3. Panic 人心惶惶

Part 03 – Panic 人心惶惶  
“月，停下来。”  
在外人看来，月神经紧张时就会有个持续咬指甲的坏习惯，但L知道这只是个伪装，月真正在做的是咬破皮肤，让指尖上结痂伤口再次裂开 ，不一定要尝到鲜血，但一定要引起疼痛。  
L问过月原因，但月总不能令L满意地解释他对疼痛的着迷。从某种程度上来讲，就算没有月的帮助L也能理解为什么：月在过去五年间一直不间断地处于这种或那种各式样的疼痛中，当月不再感受到他已经习惯的疼痛，这反而会让月感到失落，尽管那些记忆令人不愉快。但是，月通常不会尝试主动感受疼痛，除非他感到紧张不安，或者试图让自己不要去想某些事情，这或许是因为疼痛能让他分心？  
好吧至少现在，月听他的话放下了手，并把手搭在膝盖上，但整个过程都没有看L一眼。L压下一声叹息，转过身对着自己的电脑。一上午月都倔强地不说话，并且一如即往地表现得不配合，这样的行为总能让L像在品尝一杯醇浓地以多种情绪混合而成的鸡尾酒——譬如困惑、恼怒、罪恶感、稍许愉悦、焦虑、留恋等等。  
在类似今天这样的日子里，L总是希望自己真得只是一台提供正义的机器，这样他活着会容易许多。  
"L."  
当听到渡从网络连接传过来的声音，L和月一同望向笔记本屏幕，渡刚被这个或那个的组织叫走，现在已经和他们交谈了数小时。  
L前倾，朝着麦克风。“在，渡？” 他问到。  
“托尔曼发送过一些关于他研究的文件，显然，大部分信息都是关于月的，我在他楼下的电脑里发现它们。”  
托尔曼是克罗力机构的研究负责人，一提及他就让L咬牙切齿，L已经受够了那些操蛋的繁文缛节，要是L能为此为所欲为，克罗利和他的手下们早就被他丢进他所能找到的最黑暗肮脏的囚牢里单独监禁着。  
并非过去L真的知道克罗利在哪，只是现在机构的所有守卫和医生都已被监禁，L厌倦了必须等待正式调查完并收集足够的证据后才能把他们全部扔进监狱。  
月对此一无所知，当然如此，再一次的，比起安全这更是一个敏感问题。 L不知道月对此会有何反应，假如可能的话，L十分希望能避免任何会造成月精神更加崩溃的事。既然这些事，他过去一次也未告诉过月，那么现在依然。月今天一整个天都保持着令他恼火的沉默，尽管他的行为模式还和通常一样——看看视频，偶尔会查看下邮箱里的某些案子，散步，正常的吃东西等等，可L能看出他正对某些事非常得愤怒。  
这不像月——至少不像这段时期的月——让事情闷在那里。通常他会说的，他现在甚至没有强压情绪的能力。经过整个上午的无果尝试，L已经放弃试图与月讨论是什么事让他恼怒。  
总而言之，L不放心留着月独处，这不安全。可让月和他一起观看托尔曼发送的那些文件，这很可能是个更糟糕的选择，那件文件大概率都是关于月的。在L还挣扎着在思考哪种选择才是更危险，月已经看出了他的犹豫。  
“我很好，”月说，他还是没有转过身面对着L，当他注意到L的犹豫，握着纸张的手指几乎不易察觉地收紧。  
“我就出去一会。”L说。  
“你要离开房子吗？”月闷闷地问道，放下手中的文档，打开他面前的电脑屏幕。  
“不会。” L放下脚，他不赞同月的行为，他希望月能看着他回答。  
“L，我能照顾好自己 , 停止表现得好像，在你离开房间的这几分钟内，我就会把叉子插进电源插座里。”  
L，本来正从他的椅子中起身，听到这话，叹着口气又重新坐下。  
在月平静地无视L的情况下，这只是一场单方面的、短暂的瞪眼大赛。  
L认输，代替他单方面的、短暂的瞪眼大赛，L把头搭在前面的桌子上，不乐意离开了。  
最后，月怒气冲冲地嚷道，“L，我不会做任意事，”他说，“至少，你现在你离开后我不会做任何事的。你已经开始惹怒恼我了。”  
足够了，L站起来，他不喜欢月对他发脾气，可生气总比他现在感受到的其他情绪令他安心得多。  
“我不会离开超过大约一小时。”他说完，朝楼梯走去。  
L一离开，月就离开他正在观看视频的屏幕，放松地把自己陷入椅子中片刻，然后，移动椅子对着L的电脑，开始行动。他大部分天赋不如以前了，小部分完全没有了，不过好在黑客技术并不在其中。  
L不得不眯起眼睛一页又一页查阅这些资料，文件一页页都被用很小的字密密麻麻地打印，有些甚至是潦草地手写稿。每一项记录的顶端都写着日期和时间，写得如此讲究细致，都让L不得不佩服起医生对此的痴迷，以及，医生是多么专注于观察月。  
L必须得知道医生到底对月还剩下的天赋做了什么，如果还有得剩下的话。由这些笔记看来，好像他所做得所有事，只是在观察月，在折磨月，在分析、破译和扭曲。  
L感到很冷，自从他开始阅读和翻看这些印刷着黑色小字的朴素白纸。  
最后，他回头望向渡，“我想我们已经从机构拿到了所有记录了。L最终说道。  
“是的，” 渡告诉他，“但这些并不是在机构发现的。”  
“为什么我们花了这么长时间才找到这些？”  
“他把这些分别放在了不同的银行保险柜和安全屋里，”渡解释道，尽管他的声音依然很平静，但他的眉头却皱了起来，渡惊愕地凝视着文件。  
“这……真是前所未有的的痴迷和偏执，” L说着并放下资源，提起现在最令他放不下的案子。“我们还有其他关于克罗利的线索吗？”他问道。  
渡走到他身后，在大堆文件最上面，拿起一个马尼拉纸的信封，转身递给了L。  
“这次在芝加哥，又发生了更多的袭ji事件。” 他说。  
“我没想过克罗利会如此麻烦，” L喃喃自语，L抖动着信封让里面的东西落到面前的桌子上，每一张照片上都是一具尸体，尸体均以某些方式被严重损毁，非常血腥。第一张的女人的前臂每边都有一条长长的伤疤，她的手臂上方被带子系住，像止血带一样，她手指上的皮肤脱落，就像被剥皮一样。L相当怀疑她经历了漫长的死亡。  
下一张照片是一位有着深色头发和明亮双眼的男人——这两样都不能再与他的尸体联系起来了。男人的尸体上没有太多的伤痕，从尸体表面看不出死亡原因，接下来几张的照片是男人皮肤的放大照，皮肤上有一些细小孔，L猜想这是注射孔，虽现在不知道被注射了什么，但验尸报告出来就能明确了。  
对其他人来讲，袭ji事件和这一连串L刚在调查的残破尸体看来起似乎不相关，假如它们没有被这个共同的线索联系起来：受害者们的脚跟腱都被刀整齐的划开，而这样的伤口对L来说过于熟悉了——在从机构救出月前夕，月的脚跟腱就被那样的划开过。  
L快速又仔细地再次检查了这些照片，然后厌恶地推开他们。“我稍后再处理这个，”L不情愿地说到。“我只有一个小时左右的时间，我要先看托尔曼发送过的那些记录笔记。”  
渡一离开，L就叹气着开始翻阅那一大堆的笔记，就算像他这样聪明绝顶的人，读完这些文件也得花费数小时，这足以令他感到精疲力竭，因为这些记录不是关于一般的受害者，这些都是关于月的。  
L快速翻略着文件，眼神一如他通常那样幽深，随后L皱起眉头，往回翻阅那几个条目，他僵住了。L注视着那页纸的顶端，第一行写道，在所有犯人被允许呆在外面放风那一小时里，月和Beyond继续保持着交流；这已是第八周他们只与对方一人交流。  
那是L一点也不愿去想的甜蜜时刻，处理完这些，他会想去怒吼，因为突然地，L明白了很多事，是的，月曾提到过，他知道Beyond是谁，但L同样也清晰地记得月说过他们不是朋友。  
希望他们该死地真不是。  
7月12号，下午12：07——月和Beyond交谈了一小时。他们的讨论看起来很平静——这与其他犯人之间的交流不同且只有他们两个。月的肢体语言相对其他时候很放松，自然的坐姿，肩膀向下放松，没有眼神接触但姿态很随意 ……  
L不是很能理解现在这似乎要把他血管都加热的情绪算什么，他以前就感受过这种情绪，他确信他曾有过，但他得尝试忽略它，他还得看完医生剩下的记录。  
8月22号，下午1：13——月在与Beyond的社交化相处后，继续表现地更加地放松。在于Beyond接触后，让他服从治疗更加困难，但他的谈话和沟通技能有了明显地提高。月可能还染上了些Beyond的习惯，如经常会咬指甲和下唇，手一般总显示焦躁不安……差不多三年里的每个星期，月和B都会进行至少一小时的社交。  
10月7号，下午1：10——月和Beyond的交流出现了反常现象，这时他们的交流时间差不多过了一半。月，刚经历了一场研究他不睡觉能力的试验，这让他几乎精疲力竭，当Beyond跪在他身上时，月差不多要睡着了。交谈仍在继续，进一步的身体接触一定会带来进一步的探讨……让他们能在彼此身上留下印记的时间已经足够地多了。  
突然地，太多太多的事，L都开始明了了，首先是月疯癫的，令人毛骨悚然的笑声。L摇了摇头，试图拒绝去承认B可能进一步地扭曲了月的精神，但当他把一些事联系起来，他无法忽略那些相似性。月咬手指的习惯，既使月还有对血和疼痛的嗜好，L也曾假定这个习惯是和他自己学的。  
要是这些全是来源于B呢？  
想到B是多么地于他相似，L不由得颤抖，是的，L点头，所有的那些习惯、倾向、疯狂无疑都是来自B。  
L的胃就好像已经笔直地掉出他的身体，他的心在胸膛剧烈跳动，他的血管犹如架在火中焚烧，L闭上眼睛试图去镇压所有这些让他感到如此……恐慌的异样。  
他正在恐慌，难道不是吗？意识到这点时，L深深地吸了口气。得有多强烈的恐惧、愤怒和罪恶感才能把他与恐慌毗连。他不知道他还能扛住多少这些的情绪，经受住多少那样不愉快的意外，他还能否在这一切中，继续保持平静和稳定？  
L从没有感到……嗯，在月侵入他的生活之前，他几乎没有感到过什么激烈的情绪。而现在，所有的事都在引起他强烈的情绪波动，太强了！他从来没有处理过这样的情况，真希望他能让月也尝尝这个。毫无疑问，他又在挣扎，他不知道他现在该死地要去做些什么……  
不，他能处理好这个，他知道他能，因为他必须得可以，因为这里已经有了一个完全不稳定的存在，不能再多一个了。他不能与月的过去较劲，那不会是他想要的。  
他会找到克罗利，他会判处他死刑，此外，他也会找到B。B已经逍遥法外多年，因为没有再听到一丝B再次犯罪的风闻，所以L一直放任他自由，也没有试图再去想起他。  
L深吸口气并睁开眼睛，不敢再看剩余那些克罗利对月和B的记录。他会找到克罗利，他当然也会找到B，他会确保他们会很好地被埋葬。他会的，因为他是L。L再次深吸一口气，瞥了一眼钟，一小时差不多快过了，他该回到月身边。他怒瞪着笔记片刻，然后转身走上楼梯。  
“我需要更多的视频。”  
“什么？” L心烦意乱地回应，月为此怒瞪着他。自从看了那些托尔曼落下的记录回来后，无论是谁，或是什么，都让L感到焦虑不安或是心不在焉。  
“我要更多的视频。”月重复说。  
L仔细端详月得出结论，无论是什么让月烦心，问题都没有得到解决——只是暂时被压抑。月仍然看着憔悴和睡眠不足，也拒绝眼神接触。月的手交叠地搭在大腿上。  
最终，L决定与月交谈，只要这是月希望他做的。“你有的那些还不能让你学习到满意吗？”他问。  
月看起来稍微好些，但这引起了L的怀疑，他确定月正在试图隐瞒他什么事。“是的，”月说。“那些我已经学完了。”  
L转身面对自己的电脑，仔细考虑如何给月一个合适的回应。“我会提供更多地影片,” 令他吃惊地，他还没说完月就打断了他。  
“我不要，”月说，L转动椅子面对面看着他。  
“不要？”他沉着地问。要说有什么是L真得怀念的，那就是激怒和逼迫月的才能，过去他们常常能从相互挑衅、招惹彼此中感到极大的乐趣。可是现在他要这么做了，月只会沉默。  
“我有个更好的主意，”月解释，L没说话，等着月说完。  
“你保留了所有关于基拉案的监控视频，是吧？”月问，L点了点。“我想要这个，” 月以一种不客气、冷漠地、不容争论得语调说。“我想要你有的所有关于我自己在基拉案的那些监控视频。”  
“不可能，”L说，甚至他还没来得及思考这三个字就脱口而出。在平常，这会是一场难以置信的错误。可今天，L只是很高兴月没有开始尖叫。月想看他过去视频的理由很明显——假如他试图再一次掌握欺骗的技巧，有什么比学习过去的自己更好的办法？过去的他可是欺骗的天才。  
月的姿势僵硬起来，当他的手指搅动衣服时，他们的颤抖得更明显。“为什么不行？”他的声音如同被精确调音过的钢琴弦——微颤、绷紧、高弦。  
“我不认为这是个好主意。”  
“这不是一个理由。”  
“你所做的所有事也没有一个理由。”L怒嚷。  
月没有屈服，要是平常他很可能会的。“不要因为你不理解我做的事，就认为那没有一个理由。”  
在一个深呼吸后，L开始回答，他控制了直接怒吼的冲动，在这个过程中他选择忽视月的白眼。“好的，”L说，放低声调。“能告诉我为什么想要这些视频吗？”  
“好像你不知道一样，”月冷笑道。他拒绝看向L，这可以算是此时此刻令L最愤怒的事之一了。“我正在重新学习所有那些我已经忘记的东西——所有的社会规则、正常的姿态和表情。你一直知道我在做什么，而我过去很擅长这个。”  
“擅长说谎。” L单调声音如同在说一个不容争论的事实。  
L想了想，然后笑起来。“好，那我建议我们做个交易，你想要那些视频，而我想知道B在哪儿。”  
“为什么我会知道这事？”月问。  
“月君告诉过我，B和他说过自己会去哪。”  
月愣住，然后耸耸肩， 转身面对着自己的电脑屏幕。“L，那已经是几年前的事了。”他说。“我可以告诉你他告诉过我的，但我怀疑他已不再那儿了。”  
“他告诉过你什么？”  
“他说他会先回怀米之家，”月说。“他告诉过我，在那儿他还有没有完成的事，那儿他留下了一些他需要重新拿回的东西。”  
L迟疑，还是问道，“为什么B会告诉你这些？”  
月瞥了他一眼，L明白那意思是他不会傻到让L把话题中心带离他要的那些视频录像。“为什么你关心这个？”最后月问， 这让L默默咒骂着月，他把难题丢给了自己。“上次我提到他，你态度不好还愤愤不平。”  
“B是我宁愿能忘记的过去。”L诚实地说。  
“他也很不喜欢你。”月说，注视着他的电脑屏幕，声音平静没有波动。  
“你是不是经常和他对话？“  
这次月转身面向了L。  
“这有关系吗？“  
“有。”  
“为什么？”  
为了让自己不再对月怒吼，L深吸一口气，就在他快速呼气时，他听到了月残忍地轻笑声。  
“L，你在害怕什么？”他问，他的声音听起来很镇定。“你是在害怕生我的气，还是害怕过于诚实？”  
这次L厉声对他说道。“我们中至少得有一个必须保持稳定，” 他所说得，他的言论，让月越发微笑起来而不是畏缩。  
“你是对的，” 月附和，“神不会允许你真得变成一个有真实情绪真正的人。”  
L知道月正在试图刺激他让他生气 ，但问题是，他成功了。在L经历了那些他不得不去处理的，那些现在必须隐瞒月的所有事，L最终还是失去了他的耐心。“月君不了解我的感情。” 他轻声地说。  
“L，罪恶感不能算是一种感情。” 月嘲弄道，L现在完全转身面对着他，震惊地。“它不是一种情感状态，人人都有罪。陪审团宣布人们是有罪还是无罪，他们不会说某人感到有罪，有罪只会是，你是或者不是。”  
“我确信基拉会愿意知道他对有罪的看法，”L轻蔑地说，他的怒气已经被彻底点燃。这可真是糟糕的一天，刚开始只是需要找出克罗利，现在是B，而现在月更是正在按下一个L都不曾知道他有的爆点。  
当他说出这些的时候，月畏惧了。这让L感到阴暗的满足，他的嘴角只轻微上扬了一点点，因为他克制大笑。  
“你是个骗子，下地狱去吧。”  
“呵，是的，而你是个谋杀犯，基拉。你认为我们中的谁才是那个更应该下地狱的呢？”  
“你这个混蛋！”月咆哮。月正从座椅上起来，而L已经站起来了，L紧张又戒备。月自从住到这里后，只对L有过一次物理攻击，而那次比起带给L的伤害，月正在恢复的脚踝承受了更大的伤害。  
“为什么你总是该死地居高临下？”  
“我没有。” L面无表情，除了眼睛闪着冷光，他正在评估着月。  
“你对待我，就像我只是个孩子。”  
L愤怒的目光令月不能动弹。“总得有人在这段关系里表现得像个成年人，”他冷酷地说到，他的话刺痛并伤害了月。  
月把自己陷入椅子中，崩紧下巴。虽然他努力让自己面无表情，可他的眼睛闪烁着愤怒和无助的痛苦。“我恨你，”他最后说，他的声音几乎哽咽。  
“今天你是的，”L讥讽道，“明天，你也许会爱我。后天，你可能就被我逗笑，或者惹恼。” L注意到，当他说这些时，月开始颤抖，但这些话还是说出了，不断地从他嘴里涌出，他无法停止他们。见鬼，他甚至都不知道他这样的咆哮会把事情带往何方。  
“我不需要在意你说得话，因为它们比我眨眼还变得快。但是你知道，这没关系，因为你总能感受到所有你想从我这里感受到的。因为无论如何，你都需要我。”  
随着一声怒吼，月快速起身并朝他的脸上狠狠打了一拳，L对疼痛的反应是自动的，他踢了回去。突然就好像他们又回到过去那样的战斗中，除了月在发抖，在月打出第二拳时， L能看出他没有退缩，因为该死地疼，血正在流出，从月的指关节，从L的下巴。  
月怒不可遏，颤抖不止——L怎么敢这样对他，对他说那样的话（那些可怕的事实）？他知道这样很危险，可他还是让愤怒凌驾了他，此时他的身体在摇晃，甚至不是因为感到L的回击，因为他早就习惯了各种物理疼痛。  
所以事情推积在他的胸口（克罗利还活着，L不告诉他这个，和B现在会去哪里）。他的脑子里有太多的事，他能感觉到他正在崩溃，他不能再继续争吵了，因为他内心的裂缝把他整个吞没了，他不再记得自己究竟在哪。  
——————————————————————  
深夜，黑暗，月因为疼痛全身在颤抖，他蜷缩起自己朝向一边，试着入睡，但是做不到，他感到非常的难受。  
他听到门开的声音，勉强阻止自己尖叫，虽然他什么也看不见，但他能听到脚步声，克罗利不可能这么快就回来。  
“月”  
这一个字，低声地在这安静的囚室响起，这使他颤抖的同时又畏缩起来。这不是克罗利的声音，他本不想回答，但是想到让B以为他睡着可能会更糟糕。  
“B，你怎么进来的？”  
当B走近他的床边，他听到轻笑声和一串几乎听不见的脚步声。“嘘，”他说，月能感觉到他很靠近，月再次颤抖。  
“这里有监控。”月告诉他。  
“我不在乎，” B回答，“他们什么也看不见。”  
“他们能听见。”月不确定他是在提醒B还是在提醒他自己。  
“我不在乎，”B重复道。B跪上床，这让小床不由得下沉，月试着坐起来，拉开一点和B的距离。  
B的手在他的身上胡乱地摸索，找到他的肩膀，按着肩膀推倒了他。月配合地倒下，由于克罗利刚才注射的药物，他的肌肉仍然处于疼痛中。他感觉到B的脸颊贴着他的脸，B的呼吸就在自己耳边。  
“什么也不要说，” B低语，声音几乎听不见。  
月……没有动，他躺在原地，注视着黑暗，看不到任何光线，他等着看B会做什么。……也没有别的事可做了，他现在无法战斗，也不想战斗。  
B紧握着他的肩膀，月的呼吸开始加重，尽管他并不愿意，当他喘息的时候，B又开始低语。“克罗利让我进来的，他认为我想伤害你。”  
“你会吗？” 月问，然后差点就要骂出声，B的指甲正在撕裂他肩膀上的皮肤，并隔着单薄的衬衫吸着从伤口流出的血。  
“我会。”  
他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，“为什么？”  
最后，B起身但仍然紧握着月的肩膀。“我没有理由。”他说。“也不需要，我只是想要。”  
他停顿一下接着说，“月，这不是针对你。”  
月起身，伸出一只手，拽着B的衬衫拉近自己，直到B的脸颊再次贴进他，这时，月在B的耳边低语。“你认为你能杀了我？“  
B的笑声在狭窄的囚牢响起。“我想我可以。”他说。  
“那就做到。”  
沉默。  
“请。”  
“我是对的，不是吗？”B小声说。“我早就说过，伟大的基拉想要死亡——想要死亡？”  
“请，B。”  
B又笑了，他的手从月的肩膀移动到月的脖子，只是松松地环绕着他的喉咙，并没有用力按压。“这会很疼，”他说。  
“哪里都疼。”  
B的拇指抚摸着月的气管，沿着隆起的边缘上下抚摸。“你现在非常地脆弱，”他低语，月听出他的声音有些问题。  
月不在乎。“请。”  
“你在求我，不是吗？” B的声音低沉，他的一只手正向上移动，抚摸这月的脸，描绘着月的五官，月意识到B的呼吸加重，他想知道他正在想什么。  
月沉默着，他有些退缩，他知道他的乞求是不知羞耻的，他知道这个。假如他活着看到明天的早晨，他会感觉深深地羞耻。  
B又动了，他跪在月的上方，非常像那天下午，但这次，月能感觉到他的膝盖紧贴着他的臀部，一只手环绕着他的脖子，另一只手还在描绘他的脸。“请求什么？“  
“杀了我。”月说，他的声音在黑暗中非常微小。  
“再说一次。”  
“B，请杀了我。”  
先是沉默，然后B又大笑起来，整个房间都是他的笑声。他俯下身，他的脸离月的脸只有一公分不到，月的嘴唇能感到B温热的呼吸，月颤抖着等待着他的回复。“我拒绝，”他说，然后月感到有什么锋利的金属似的东西划破他锁骨处的皮肤，B啃咬着这里。  
月因刺痛退缩了。“停下，”他说。“如果你不能杀了我，就停下，出去。”  
刀片刺得更深了，月有一种血流淌集中在他的咽喉处的疯狂感觉，B靠得更近，他又在舔吸。“嗯，”发出小猫式的呜呜声，咬进他的皮肤并舔干净。  
“停下，”月说，他的声音开始惊慌失措。  
他感到B的嘴唇再次覆盖在自己的嘴上，通过这，他都能尝到自己血的味道。B停留的时间比那天中午久得多，月试着用手臂推开他，他的手臂还没有从早些时候的折磨中恢复，很疼。  
“我拒绝，”B低语，呼吸喷洒在月湿润的唇上。  
“为什么要做这些？”月询问。  
他们的胸膛贴得如此之近，月都能感受到B的笑声，他突然意识到他正在B的身下剧烈的颤抖，过了一会，他还是不能停下。  
“我喜欢你的味道。”B说，他的刀子和嘴一起往下游走。  
……  
——————————————————————————  
当月清醒过来，他注意到得第一件事是窗户外很黑，第二件他注意的是他自己痛苦的喘息和啜泣声，他试图立即停止。第三件事是他正从床上坐起，而L在他背后，手臂正宽松地环绕着他。  
他猛得抽出。“松开，L，”月说，他的身体仍在剧烈地颤抖，神啊，L和B看起来太像了……  
L用一种防御性的姿态举起他的手。“假如你不想要，我不会触碰你，”他说。他们甚至连声音都像……  
“几点了？” 那个晚上，他什么都做了……神啊，月一点也不想回忆起这些，不仅仅是B对他做了什么，还有他迫使了月做了什么……  
“早上5：30，你感觉如何？”  
“还好。”然而……不管这些，B几乎算得上是他的朋友——就像L曾经也算是他的朋友那样，几乎……除去一些事。  
“嗯，关于下午，月君，我——”  
“你胆敢对我说抱歉，”月厉声说。他的承受力已到了极限，除了绝望他什么也感觉不到。“不准说，因为我不会对你道歉，你同样也不能。我们说得每一句都是真心话，即使我们曾感到过抱歉，那也无所谓。” 我太累了，有时我甚至都不能分辨出L和B，这令我精神混乱……  
L沉默了，他把膝盖靠近胸口，一边啃咬着他的拇指，一边用一种幽深又冷淡的眼神看着月。  
月不得不移开目光，要是再多看L的脸一分钟，他不是想去亲吻他，就会想杀了他。  
而这两样都是他不能去做的——因为他必须记住克罗利，他必须记住L在克罗利的事上欺骗了他，和他必须要找到克罗利。

TBC


End file.
